Some Secrets Refuse To Be Forgotten
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Another take on the tape at the party. Nathan and Jake discover how the past has more than one way. JathanNaley
1. Hath no fury like a Pregnant Woman

Warnings: Jathan slash, Au, mpreg. Begins with the sex tape

Chapter One: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Pregnant Woman

* * *

Nathan's mind instantly sent a warning sound through his head, the moment the tape switched over. He quickly searched for the other party finding them staring at it as well, frozen, unable to process fast enough.

"Nathan, what is this?" the voice of his pregnant wife brought him back together.

"Turn it off." He hollered finally moving to make sure it got done, but it was too late; his video counterpart was moving away revealing the second person in the video.

The whole room stood in shock for what seemed like an eternity to Nathan, and he was grateful he brother was aware enough to start guiding people out of the house, until Nathan found himself alone with his wife.

He turned to find Haley, one arm supporting her back and the other on her forehead, her signature 'I'm trying to figure this out' stance.

"Hales…"

"Tell me that was some kind of a joke."

He swallowed, lying to her would make it worse at this point, "That was a long time ago."

"That's not what I want to hear, Nathan!" Her voice was rising, the hurt apparent, the tears beginning to show in her eyes. "You know what? I don't even want to look at you right now."

She made her way to the stairs and he followed her, "Haley, I can explain."

"Nathan Royal Scott," Her voice mencacing, "If I don't even want to look you right now, I sure as hell don't want to talk to you…It's in your best interest to leave me alone right now…and…maybe we'll talk later."

"I can't let you do that, Hales, if I let you right now, you'll start making assumptions…"

She whirled around, "I don't know what assumptions are left to make, Nathan! That video pretty much laid it all out there. But just in case I'm wrong lets recap: There was a very naked you entangled with an equally naked Jake…Am I missing anything?'

"Just let me explain, Haley, please." Nathan was practically begging in front of her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know how you're gonna explain your way out of this, but fine…I'll let you 'explain', but here's the catch…you better be more honest than you ever been before, because it's gonna take a lot of it right now. And if I ask a question, you damn well better have an answer."

He nodded, relieved to see her making her way down the stair and into the living room to sit on a couch.

"I'm listening." Haley stated coldly, sitting on the edge to make an instant escape if she wanted to, still unable to completely process the situation.

Nathan sat across from his wife on the coffee table so he could like her in the eyes. "Look, I can't imagine what's goin' through head right now, but this is really hard for me too. We never told anyone about what happened between us. I never thought I would have to. And I wish I could tell you it was just something stupid I did, but I do want to be honest with you so…I uh.. I can't say that, but about six months after Jake and I ended it I met you, and I love you, Hales, and I'll love our son and I don't want to lose you. Which is part of the reason I never wanted to tell you…I was scared, Haley, I was scared that I would scare you off…"

Haley's anger was still as existent as ever, but she had calmed considerably, "Just…." She took a deep breath, "Just tell me what happened between you two…."

"The whole story?"

She slowly nodded.

* * *

So, here's chapter one, the next chapter will go back in time and we will see Jathan, along with some revelations, and some present Naley/Jathan action

Enjoy. Review.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	2. The Theory On Girls

Chapter Two: The Theory On Girls

_Jake Jagielski was my best friend and neighbor since day one…literally. He was the boy next door, so it made sense that we ended up hanging out a lot; anywhere from the traditional game of Cowboys and Indians to 'camp outs' (he said 'sleep-overs' sounded too girly) he was practically a member of the family and by the fifth grade I was had gone on two Jagielski family vacations. Even his dad's business going down hill and the Jagielski family moving to the other side of town when we were in the sixth grade didn't stop us. It was just your typical guy-guy friendship…until about a week before the end of seventh grade… _

* * *

**(Seventh Grade)**

"Nathan, what are we doing?" He whispered beside me as we hid behind the bleachers.

"Jake, what does it look like we're doing?" I whisper back pointing to one of several holes.

"Spying on the high school cheerleading squad." He replied and I caught the sound of boredom that accompanied it.

"**Exactly**, my friend." I grinned.

"Nathan, do we really have to? They're just girls." He said staying a good foot behind me not even coming close to the holes.

"Just girls, Jagielski? Oh come, be a man and enjoy this."

"I just don't get what so exciting about this. Girls are just bitchy…I bet it's because of their boobs…their just so much skin and…and…and…boobs blocking their heart…that they just can't be nice."

"What are you talking about, Jake?"

"I mean look at it, Brooke, has the biggest set in our class and she's just…" He shudders before continuing, "And that girl…the Haley girl…her chest is flatter than yours and she's pretty nice…well besides the fact of who she hangs out with."

"You have a point, but once you get past the 'boobs are the root of evil' theory…they're not so bad to look at."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes, and I become concerned at the fact he appears to have channeled our friend Peyton.

"Come on Jake, you're a guy, there's got to be one girl out there you like…"

"I don't know…I just don't like to look at girls obsessively like you do. Why are you so fascinated with them anyhow, Nate?"

"I'm a guy. They're girls. One day I might hook up with one of them, besides this might be the only girls we get to choose from to get married too, I want to know my options."

"You'll probably marry the Haley girl."

"Yeah, right." I laugh at his joke.

"I'll bet you anything…in like five years you two will be married."

"Five years? Jake, that's like the last year of high school. Who gets married in high school?"

"Okay…so maybe not high school, but eventually." He concedes.

"Why the Haley girl?"

"It just makes sense. Girl hates boy, boy hate girl...it's pretty much a match made in heaven."

"Weird, much, Jagielski?" I laugh,"Damn…the girls are gone, Jake." I just peered out again to find the gym empty. "And all we did was talk about your fear of girls."

"I'm not afraid of girls." He gets defensive. "I just don't like them."

I turned around to completely face my best friend. "Don't like them? Then who do you plan on kissing? A guy?"

"I don't know, Nate. I don't know, okay?"

"Okay." We sit there for a few minutes, and I tried to think of a way to help him, before it dawns on me,

"You wanna try?"

"Try what?" He looks confused.

"Kissing a guy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kiss me. I'm your best friend, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone, besides this way you know your options, just think of it as a favor…I know my options so, you should know yours…" It sounded reasonable enough.

"Are you sure?"

I shrug, take a deep breath and lean in to find his lips. I know for a fact it's this the first kiss for both of us…I always said I wanted to make it memorable, I guess kissing your best guy friend fills that wish. It feels like forever, but neither one of seems to mind…it's really not all that bad, actually it's kind of nice.

He pulls out first and I smile.

"What?" He sends a worried look in my direction.

"Nothing, what do you think?"

"I kind of like that option." He slowly admits.

I sigh and smile again, "Really? 'Cos I did too."

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	3. Another Step

Chapter Three: Another Step

* * *

_I thought a lot about that first kiss with Jake, thought about it for a long time, sometimes I still catch myself wondering about it. That first kiss could have been forgotten, I mean, it was an experiment, kids do weird stuff all the time that older, normal people wouldn't dare. But just calling it messing around only covers the first kiss, but something got us after that day and decided we needed…further research…__

* * *

_

_(One Year After the First Kiss)_

"Again." I tease. He laughs make sure no ones looking and leans and kisses me again.

We've been 'considering the options' for a year now. Jake and I are still, just like we used to be, I still eye the girls, and Jake still sticks his tongue out in disgust, the only thing different is that when were alone, sometimes one of us will lean over and kiss.

Kissing is innocent, I tell myself, it's nothing weird, it doesn't matter who you kiss: everybody kisses everybody.

"I'm getting bored with just kissing you." He tells me as we try to restart the one on one game at my house after the last day of school.

I stopped for the moment, my mind trying to think.

"Well," I ask nervously, "What else do you want to do?"

"What makes you think I know?" he asks, and I can tell I've made him mad.

"How about we go inside, talk about it." I suggest. He nods slowly and follows me into my room.

We sit here for a few moments, I can think of lots of things to say, I just don't know which one to say. I mean what could I say right now. On one hand, Jake was my best friend, and I'd be lying if I said I haven't been enjoying those kisses. Something just seemed right about it, even when my head was screaming it was wrong. Jake was still a guy, and two guys aren't supposed to kiss, they aren't supposed to be wanting to know if there is more they can do.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked carefully.

"I just don't know what we're doing." _I don't know if you're supposed know at fourteen,_ but I don't say that out loud.

"I don't either, Nate, I'm sorry." He says.

"Why?"

"For dragging you into this."

I watch his face for a moment, and I know that I've never really followed the rules for a reason.

I stand up and take off my shirt to his surprise. "My parents are gone for two weeks."

He starts to smile nervously, "And…?"

"And, what?" I tease, trying to be obvious, reaching for his shirt and pulling it off for him.

"Nate, we can't do that…I'm not ready for that."

I shrug, that's okay, I hadn't figured out the details of that yet, if he _had_ agreed.

"That's okay." I assure him, and begin to reach for our shirts, I'm grateful that my idea and been interrupted.

But he looks at me and begins to strip to his boxers.

"Jake?"

"Just take 'em off." He tells me and I do as I'm told. He gets into my bed, grabs my hand and pulls me with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Here just lay here." He pulls me in.

"Ah, I get it…you're the romantic type."

"Yeah, I am." He responds proudly.

"So, what do we do now?" I know he know I'm not talking about now, laying down together is as far as this is going today.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go."

"But, does this mean we're…"

"Yeah, you can be m…" I take a deep breath, _ready or not,_ "You can be my boyfriend."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me signing out.**_


	4. Moment In Time

Chapter Four: Moment In Time

* * *

_Two years. Jake Jagielski was my boyfriend for nearly two years. The first couple months it was walking on eggshells, keeping our secret, but after that…it was amazing. We had gotten used to the secret part and was enjoying every moment. I knew it then and I know it now…we were falling, but I still don't know what it means.__

* * *

__( Beginning of Sophomore Year)_

"You boys have a good time, and when I come back I want the house looking as good as it does now. Can I have your word?" Mrs. Jagielski says as she makes her way to the door.

"Yes, ma'am." I say before she leaves for the car where Jake's dad is already waiting, shutting the door behind her.

Most parents would be worried about leaving two high school boys on their own, and yes, we had big plans that fell under the category 'Parents Worst Nightmares,' still we weren't the kind to betray their trust…my parents, we would have, but not his.

Jake raises his eyebrows before he takes my hand and pulls me in, "You wanna watch a movie first, and, er, gradually build…"

However that plan only makes it half way through the movie, when we had lost interest and he looks up from his position cuddling against me. Before getting up.

"What are you doing?" I ask watching him.

"I want to remember this, is that alright?" He ask timidly. "I can't get this."

I smile before crawling to end of the bed, "I'll get this, you get ready."

He turns off the movie and gets back in bed as I fix the camera…the light comes on, I go back to him, crawling on top…and it goes from there. He gives, I give and we progress past the point of no return. And it feels…

"This is so perfect." Jake whispers.

That's the word.

* * *

Nathan stops telling the story and looks at his hands. Haley's expression was not one of forgiveness, but one more of sympathy.

"What happened after that?"

Nathan shrugs, "I don't know. He left, his parents said that his Grandpa needed some help and so he lived in Nebraska for a year. I didn't know what to do…I got mad about what happened for letting it go that far, so I started going out with Peyton. When he came back he had Jenny with him, said she was some girl's from Nebraska that didn't want the little girl. Then you know the rest. And I met you…I love you, Hales. Jake and I…that's the past, not who I am."

He lets out a few tears, and it takes Haley back a little. For a moment she's wondering what the tears are for, before she slowly takes him.

"I don't know what to do, Nathan. I don't know how to take this. Just give me some time, okay?" She waits till the tears disappear before talking anymore, "Would you mind giving me a little bit alone? I'll be up later."

She waits till he, though reluctantly, has gone upstairs before quietly taking a few breaths and leaves out the front door. She knows she can't wait till the morning, she needs to know now…it takes her a little while before coming to the right house, but she sees the light still on in the front window. She takes a deep breath.

The door opens, "Haley?...He told you."

"I just want to know your side."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	5. The Other Side Sees It

Chapter Five: How The Other Side Sees It

Jake led Haley into his living room and quickly made sure that Jenny was asleep in her crib before sitting down across from the couch where Haley had taken position. He didn't know if she was going to say anything so he cautiously took the first step.

"What has he told you about already?"

She shook her head, "Just his side of what happened between….between the two of you."

"Okay, what do you want to know from me?" He didn't know what more he should add.

"I want to know your side. Jake, I've trusted you before this, and right now I'm confused as hell. I'm pregnant and just found out that before we were married my husband had a gay relationship with a friend. So to prevent freaking out, because trust me, that's what going on in my head, the my logical side is taking over, so if you could just do what I asked it would be greatly appreciated….alright?"

"Alright…give me one second to gather my thoughts." Jake looked cautiously at her before he began. She was right there was a friendship, several in fact, that laid in the balance here. He could tell her what she wanted to hear, but he could tell her everything she needed to hear…everything he need to say every secret. This was Haley, and knowing it was partly his fault she was now in the positioned, he owed her a lot.

He took a deep breath, "Alright, I guess he told you we had been friends since we were little?"

She nodded.

_It's true, we had know each other forever…I was only born a week after him; by the time we were three our parents had just combined our birthdays into one party. Looking at it now I guess its weird that I was accepted into the Scott fold. But Deb saw me as a "little friend" to keep Nathan company when she was out of town, and Dan saw me as someone to help keep Nathan motivated on basketball, 'cos I played too, but I never played the same position so I wasn't competition. It's hard to explain, but I guess you could say we were the guy version of Peyton and Brooke. I never really thought about it until we were teenagers…seventh grade. Everyone was being rushed in and out of those sex education classes. And the more I sat there the more I realized I really had no interest in girls. Then every once in a while the thought…you know, girls would be so bad if they were a lot like Nathan, but how do you tell your guy best friend that you thought about him like that…_

_(Seventh Grade)_

"Nathan what are we doing?" I whispered. He knew I hated doing this, but I wasn't going to deny him his last hurrah before summer vacation.

I tried a few glimpse, but I didn't see what the point of the scantly dressed girls showing how flexible they were, like they were on some kind of sex market. I shrugged, and mindlessly got into the conversation with Nate just so I wouldn't have to watch any the girls any more.

I really didn't think too much of what we were talking about until he asked a question that threw me completely off guard, "Don't like them? Then who do you plan on kissing? A guy?"

Shit. I mumble out I didn't know, quietly panicking…and before I knew it he asked if I wanted to kiss him.

Maybe it had been what I wanted. Before I knew it, I was in the midst of my first kiss…with my best friend.

I stood there after the kiss, and worried as he started smiling, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, what do you think?"

I can't lie so instead I slowly admit that I like it, and nearly choke on the air when he tell me he likes it to.

"Now what?" I ask.

He shrugs. "We should probably get out of here before anyone else comes in."

I start to follow him out silently. Before we leave the school though he whispers, "But I promise we can do that again."

"Seriously?" I ask.

He does his signature shrug, "We're just considering the options right? Does mean much? Right."

"Right." I shrug as well.

We make our way back to his house and lose ourselves in a game of one on one.

* * *

Quick note: I'm finally back and updating ALL of my One Tree Hill fanfictions...over the next two day all the stories will have at least one update before, on the third day I start putting up another update on any of them...I'm cranking them out and to those of who are returning...welcome back...those of you who are new...enjoy!

cb

_**Until next time, this is me… signing out**_


	6. Between Heaven and Hell

Chapter Six: Between Heaven and Hell

_I know one kiss can be forgotten and can be excused because we were kids. What did we know? But I guess I wanted it to be alright, so I never thought about it in any other terms than my happiness. Maybe its why I feel guilty now. But I can't say I regret the past. After the kiss we just seemed to get closer. And that was an option I couldn't have been more happy in considering…

* * *

_

**(A year after the First Kiss)**

"_You can be my boyfriend"…_

Those words kept playing over and over in my mind for the last couple weeks. We had been off to a great start…considering, and not without a few, er, bumps; but they were still great. I just kept remembering those words. They were scary, I mean we were actually doing this. They were exciting, because it was possible that we were actually doing this. And I knew Nathan was scared so I was determined to make it him more comfortable and even more determined to proves this could work.

"Close your eyes." I told him for the thirtieth time, he never was really great at listening.

"Jake, where are we going?"

"Patience isn't your strong point." I grit trying to lead him down the dirt path.

"Man you've known me how long?" He points out.

"Point." I concede. "Here we go," I open the door and lead him in, turn on the lights. "You can look now."

He looks somewhat amazed…and looks at me as I smile at my accomplishment. The old building used to be where the boy scouts would meet, until Dan had built them a new one just so he'd look good, that was the only real reason because Nate had been in boy scouts all of two months. We had taken over the abandoned shack when we were younger. The room showed some of those …improvements. And earlier today I made more of my own. Just a couple of chairs, a table, some good ole cheap dinner, which I wasn't going to tell him I had bought from Karen's Café.

"I forgot…you're the romantic type." He lauges.

We go on to eat when he suddenly stops, "Jake, this is really nice…I love this, but isn't it a bit…"

"A bit what?"

He looks down, "Girly."

"What do you mean?" I have a slight suspicion, but I let him explain.

"I mean…candlelit dinner, and…what, what are we doing Jake?" He asks. "This is a whole different step in our friendship…" He takes a deep breath which I've around him long enough to know this one signals a rant coming, "You've been like a brother to me Jake, and suddenly I've kissed you…some little kiss, and now I don't want to stop kissing you. But I'm a guy, and you're a guy…and we're fourteen…we're not supposed to be doing this. But it's all I _want_ to do. And I try to make it sound like sense in my head, and a little…very little part of me wants to go back and not kiss you…that's why I was hitting on Peyton the other day…and then saw how hurt it made you, and my first instinct wasn't you're face is going to give us away….it was that I was sorry, I wanted to kiss you to show you how sorry I was…and I want to make it up to you…'cos I think I, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I think the reason I'm having trouble with this is…I think I'm falling…for you."

I don't know what to say, what are the right words for that so I do the next best thing: lean over, catch him off guard, and lose us both in a kiss.

* * *

_We went on for two years. We kept that secret for two years and no one was any the wiser. We had everyone fooled, and what scares me the most is that I think I fooled my self into it all. Thinking it could always be that way. I was so fooled I gave in…in the most physical way…and what sucks is that that night was perfect.

* * *

_

Jake took a deep breath. "What did he tell you came next, after the video taping our first…and only time." He looked over at Haley.

"He said he didn't know…he said you went to live with your Grandfather and came back with some girls baby after a year."

"It wasn't a full year." He corrected. "It was about eight months."

"What?" She looks confused.

"Haley, this is the hardest part of my…my relationship," He can tell the word makes her uncomfortable, "To talk about, and I'm not going to lie I don't want to tell you this, Haley, and I can understand if you hate me for telling you this, but you need to know, especially now." She can she his eyes linger on her protruding stomach. "No one knows this, not even Nathan…so you can't blame him for what really came next."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	7. Aftershocks

Chapter Seven: Aftershocks

Haley grew slightly frustrated, "What happened, Jake?"

Jake face lifted to look at her, something sad in his eyes, "Jenny happened, Haley."

* * *

_While my parents encouraged me to go, they didn't force me, it was my choice. I don't know if I regret leaving, regret isn't it the right word…I guess I wish it could have gone differently. I didn't want to be a freak show in front of my everyone I knew…in front of Nathan. My biggest fear wasn't that I was a pregnant teenage boy, it was that if I stayed it force our secret out. I couldn't do that to Nathan. I couldn't tell him either, maybe it was because I thought it would make it easier, but mostly it was because I was afraid of how he would react._

* * *

Jake starred at the eight month bump pushing against his white tank top. He was in his room, the one place he could be where he wasn't constantly worried about what other people were thinking about him. He knew it was almost over, and he knew that going back to Tree Hill was looming closely.

"Hey, Jake…dinner's ready." His grandfather called up.

Jake sighed and waddled out of the room and down the hall.

"How you feeling?" His grandfather asked as he did every evening.

"My back is killing me, and she's kicking the shit out of me."

The two sat quietly, focusing mostly on the food in front of them. His grandfather watched his grandson for a few moments, not oblivious to the occasional wincing. The older man set his silverware down, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and took a deep breath,

"Are you ever planning on telling Nathan?"

Jake bit his lip, "Gramps, not now."

"Jakob, you've been saying that since you came here. You need to talk about him. He is just a responsible for this baby as you are."

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing worth it ever is."

Jake meant to make a comeback, but instead let out a whimper as a new wave of pain shook his body.

* * *

_When I came back to Tree Hill with a two month old baby in tow, I was scared that everyone would be able to see the little pieces of Nathan that I saw in her. I kept her secret for so many reason…until I couldn't anymore…then came the lies…I started telling everyone that while I was gone I hooked up with a girl who didn't want Jenny…_

* * *

Jake slammed the locker door to hear the echo of the locker room after practice. His mind was dwelling on everything he had to do that night, remembering he had to pick up some more diapers for Jenny. He didn't notice that everyone had left, except for one other.

"I said 'It seems weird'" The voice interrupted his shopping list, making Jake cringe on the inside. He had been avoiding Nathan since he came back, since he introduced the world to Jenny, since Nathan had started going out with Haley…

"What seems weird, Nate?" Jake asked mechanically.

"You're telling everyone, you knocked up some girl…"

"Why is that so weird?" The pleading his voice went unheard by the other boy who came up to him whispering,

"Because, Jake, I _know you._" The implications of the word layered meaning over meaning.

"Funny, I thought I knew you , too." He paused to catch Nathan's eye, "How's Haley?"

"No, no…I've never had a problem with girls," Nathan retorted fiercely, "Except that they weren't you."

"Nathan, You don't get to say things like that…it for the best, Nate…what were we going to do, anyhow? Keep it a secret? Come back to five year reunion, if we even made it that far going 'Surprise'? This is a chance to move on with our lives."

Nathan face fell, hurt, "So, this girl you knocked up?..." He trailed off not able to express his pain at those words, but Jake saw it. The least he could was make the lie easier to swallow,

"It was a drunken one night dare. I never could handle my alcohol well. It didn't mean anything, and I didn't call because I thought life would be easier for you if you weren't with me…The bottom line is I'm a dad now, and you have Haley. She's good for you. I'm happy for you." The lies kept growing…

* * *

"Jenny is Nathan's?" Haley whispered in to the silence of the room, her voice began to rise, "You kept Nathan away from his daughter. Everyday since we found I was pregnant, Nathan has gone on and on about how this is his chance to be better than Dan, but you're making him just like Dan…You're making Jenny take Lucas' role." Her voice full of disbelief at Jake's actions.

Jake's fury started to rise, "Don't judge me Haley. Dan knew about Lucas and _chose _to ignore him. I was trying to save Jenny, Nathan, and even you from having to deal with the truth. After tonight, he and I can blow it off as a prank tape, I'll take the blame for it, Nathan shouldn't have to deal with this…He needs to focus on you and the baby…" He paused for a moment, "Haley, don't hold this against him. It was our past, I'm just like any other ex, okay? That's all I ever have to be."

Haley sat there a few moments, confusion spread on his face, "You still love him." It was a fact, she didn't question it.

Jake didn't seem shocked, it wasn't news to him. "And he loves you."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	8. When Push

Chapter Eight: When Push…

Nathan wasn't exactly sure of how or when he fell asleep; all he knew is that he was more than a little surprised to find Haley there in the bed next to him when he did wake up. He didn't know how she could still be here, after what she found what he had done. What he had done was so…no, he stopped himself. What he had done, the act itself, was right, he was not ashamed of who had fallen for. No, he knew what that wasn't wrong and he could come up with a million reasons to support that. But what had been wrong was not telling Haley, not after everything she had helped him through.

He quietly pulled himself out of bed, knowing Haley probably had a much rougher night than he had. He slipped into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The only problem was that he was now left alone with all his thoughts.

The water rushed over him, as his mind kept forcing itself to think about everything. He knew that he had created a barrier inside his head; on one side were all the days before Jake left and on the other side was every thing after. When Jake had left, it had killed him on the inside, but it had been easy to pretend that it never happened, nobody knew about it besides him and Jake. And now everyone knew. The barrier had been breached and everything he had forced to that hidden side was spilling over.

He sped the shower up, and began getting dressed. He stopped halfway through taking a moment to watch Haley, still asleep. He felt like an ass, and the voices from both side of his barrier were torturing him.

_You love Haley, you moved on. You're starting a family._

_But you still love Jake…_

_If you loved Jake you wouldn't have __**married**__ Haley_

_Unless you were just trying to hide the fact you still love him, to slam it in his face that you 'moved on'…_

Haley started stirring in the bed. He attempted a weak half smile, "Hey…you slept in here…"

She looked at him tiredly, "Yeah, Nate…it's the only bed with the extra mattress supp…" She trailed off her hand subconsciously running across her stomach…

Nathan's face fell, "I'm sorry, I should have slept in the other room…" She started to walk past him until he stepped in front of her, "Hales…"

"Nathan, I'm trying to understand...you're going to have to give me some time okay, I'm trying,...But right now I'm gonna get some breakfast." She quickly made an escape out of the awkwardness.

As Nathan slowly made his way down the stairs the doorbell went off and Nathan went to open the door. He felt an invisible punch to his stomach as he opened to see Jake on the other side. The other boy was also apparently taken back as they both stood for a moment of silence before Nathan found his voice.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?" He stuttered out, unable to hide a small bit of pleading.

"I need to talk to Haley." He stated unaware that Nathan still didn't know about Haley's late night visit to his house.

Nathan was about to protest when Haley voice came sailing from the kitchen, "I'm in the kitchen."

Jake went around Nathan quickly heading straight to where she was standing over a box and a bowl. He came up next to her nervously, whispering low enough for Nathan to be unable to hear them, "I can't do it Haley. I'm not doing it." Fear went through him as her eyes grew, so he quickly added, "Not tonight. You and Nathan need to have Prom…"

Haley had zoned out after the word 'Prom', after last nights discoveries she had completely forgotten about the dress and the dance. The angry part of her wanted to refuse to continue the force, but the side that could so easily love and forgive Nathan understood that his pleading was for her husband as well. She nodded.

"Tomorrow." She said stubbornly.

And she held him to it. The afternoon after the worlds most awkward tension filled prom Jake found himself back at the Scott house awkwardly sitting in front of Nathan, while Haley excused herself.

He didn't know why she wanted him to do this. And he knew the only reason he was doing it was because of the guilty. It took him a few moments to prepare. Prepare for the one person he knew he loved to hate him forever.

He took a deep breath, "Look, there are some things we need to talk about."

"There's nothing…" Nathan started, but Jake moved quickly to interrupt,

"I mean there is something I need to tell you."

Nathan sat bewildered while Jake continued, "I didn't want to tell you this, but since this seems to be the season for spilling secrets…I…um…when I left…I left to protect you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought if I stuck around our secret would come out, and I didn't want that for you. Not with your Dad…"

"Why would you have spilt the secret if you would have stayed?" Nathan whispered beyond all confusion.

In response Jake carefully measured the other boy, pulled up his shirt to reveal a scar on his lower abdomen. Nathan had seen it before, the few occasional glances he made in the locker room.

"I didn't have this before I left Nathan, you knew that. I was surprised you never guessed. I left because I would start showing…"

"Showing what?" Nathan asked, but his eyes lingered on the scar. Then the thought came to him. "What…no, man, that's impossible…What?..._Jenny?...mine?"_

Jake could only nod.

* * *

Okay, so that's part one of Nathan finding out…there's more to come, but I wanted to split it so I could get this up earlier….I hop you all enjoy! Review

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	9. Comes To Shove

Chapter Nine:…Comes To Shove

There was a movie moment in the living room. Every thing was still, quiet, even breathing seemed forbidden. Even Haley who though she had excused herself, but had only gone so far as ten feet out of the room had her breath caught in her throat, the suspension and the tension now seeping everywhere. The moment lasted all of three seconds. Nathan's confusion had been now paired with anger the more he understood.

Nathan shook his head, "What the hell, man? How do I…? Mine?" He fumbled with his words.

Jake jumped in, "Really Nathan? How do I _know_? You were the only one I've slept with," His voice went into a fierce whisper.

"But you said…"

"I said that so you wouldn't know. I was pregnant before I left." Jake said.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Nathan's voice was rising.

Jake shrugged, he didn't know how to answer. It was him who had decided that Nathan should know. And if had his choice he wasn't sure Nathan would ever know.

"I can't do this." Nathan voice had mysteriously calmed, "I can't do this. How am I supposed…"

"I am not asking for anything from you, Nathan. Jenny and I are fine without you. You have other things to worry about."

Jake couldn't stand it any more, he couldn't look at Nathan's face anymore. So he left, when Nathan was ready to do more than babble, he would know where to find him.

Nathan tried to follow, but stopped as he got out of the living room and saw Haley sitting on the stairs. Her face told him ha she was not shocked.

"You knew?" He asked.

"The other night, after I found about the two of you." She nodded.

He bit the bottom of his lip, shook his head and walked past her up the stiars.

* * *

_Nathan followed Haley to where Peyton was sitting with Jenny on the picnic table while Lucas and Skills were playing one on one._

"_Aw," Haley said approaching Jenny's carrier, "She's so cute...her hair keeps getting blonder…you sure she's not yours, Peyton."_

"_Ha. Ha." Peyton laughed sarcastically dry, "She looks more like Nate than she does me."_

_Nathan remained silently praying the one on one would stop so he could join. Haley continued, "You spend a lot of time with Jake, are you two…"_

"_No…no, I just babysit…" She covered quickly, looking over to Lucas._

_Nathan's guffaw unintentionally escaped his mouth, and he had to think quickly to recover, "I just never have seen Jake with a girl."_

"_You know what ever happened between you and Jake?" Peyton asked suddenly._

"_What? What are you talking about?" Nathan asked._

"_It's just you two were inseparable, and then he comes back and you barely say two words to him." She shrugged._

"_People change."_

Nathan woke up suddenly from the memory. He sat up in the guest bedroom, every thought and emotion running their marathon in his head. He had a daughter. He had a nearly two year old daughter, who had been in front of him the entire time. He had missed out on so much and for a split second he felt…grateful. Grateful, because if he had known…but the moment right after he felt grateful he felt the grief sweep over him. Guilty that Jake felt like he had to do it on his own. Guilty that he felt a panic over the tape when Jake had a daily reminder. As guilt often does it sent a little voice inside his head telling him it wasn't his fault he didn't know, but he didn't believe it.

Every emotion started coming at him and he couldn't take it more…slowly the tears emerged to take over.

From her silent position in the hallway Haley listening. She had only heard him like this maybe once before, and it shook her. She went back to her room, quietly grabbed a few of her things, scribbling a note on her way out the door:

_Nathan, I'm going to the apartment with Brooke for now. I can't do this to you anymore. Love, Always and Forever, Haley_

_

* * *

__**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	10. Blame the Secret, Not the Keeper

Chapter 10: Blame the Secret, Not the Keeper

Haley sat at the counter with the bowl of oatmeal sitting untouched in front of her, while Brooke walked back on the other side, while Lucas stood leaning against the mouth of the hallway. Brooke was doing enough talking for all three of them, currently on an anti-Jake and Nathan rant. And while Lucas had so far kept his opinion to himself, Haley knew he was struggling as much as she was. Brooke who had no deeply personal ties with either boy could afford to be entirely one sided. Haley would give anything to be that angry, and for some part she was. She had given Nathan her heart. Yes, there would always be some anger at him.

Haley sighed deeply, interrupting Brooke, "I just feel so bad…"

Brooke rushed over to her side, "Oh, honey," she cooed, "Its going to be okay…we're here for you…"

"I didn't mean just me, Brooke." She looked directly into Brooke's eyes, "For them too."

Neither of her friends had expected that, and their shocked allowed her enough silence to continue, "Really the only thing Nathan did wrong was not tell me…and considering how much he's tried to put it behind him, I don't think I can really blame him….And Jake…Jake's been entirely selfless about the whole thing…"

"Tutor girl, I know you're a good person, but you don't have to be a martyr, what they did was pretty selfish."

"No…no…Jake has put Nathan and even me in front of himself. Everything he's done has been with the weight on his shoulders. He's had every right to fight for Nathan, and to expose Nathan…and he stood back and let me have Nathan, and I can't regret what I had with Nathan, Brooke." The tears were starting to break through, "And I…forced Jake to tell Nathan about Jenny, not because I thought it was for the best, but because I wanted them to hurt as much as I did…but they already did." Haley buried her head into Brooke's shoulder who looked at Luke. Luke signaled that he was going to let Brooke handle Haley, he had a feeling he was needed elsewhere.

Sure enough, when he got to his brother's house he found Nathan sitting on his bed staring at a suitcase with his things surrounding it.

"Packing?" Lucas asked.

"And unpacking. And repacking…and unpacking again." Nathan replied not tearing his focus off the suitcase. Lucas navigated around the items strewn across the floor to sit next to his brother on the couch.

"You're not Dan, Nate." Lucas said.

"No…I'm not…I just one upped him. Not only do I have two kids…one of them is with a man. What am I supposed to do? Choose between them…"

"So you're going to choose neither and leave?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head, "I fucked up enough, Luke…They would all be better without me."

"That's not true…" Lucas paused, "You know as much as I hated Dan a part of me wished…"

"Don't do that Lucas." Nathan fumed, "Don't offer an anecdote of your personal experience…we both know you were better off with Keith, instead of Dan."

Lucas sighed, he couldn't argue with that. "Nathan this is your chance to be better. No one is asking to choose between your kids. And no one is asking you to choose between Jake and Haley. But you do have a choice, little brother, do you step up and be the better person that Jake and Haley taught you to be or do you hurt everyone by throwing it all away. Some times things break…you've just got to rebuild anyhow."

* * *

Jake answered the knock at his door, surprised to see Peyton standing there. "Peyton, what are you doing here?"

She entered the door with a box of pizza, "I figure with that everyone would be rushing to Haley, and even Nate…I thought you should know you still have friends."

He brushed it off, "Not that I really deserve it…"

"Aw, don't do that Jake, emo doesn't suit you." Peyton set the pizza down on the coffee table and made her way to Jenny sitting on the floor. "Besides, you didn't do anything wrong…the only person with blame is Nathan for not saying anything to Haley."

"And it's completely excusable for me not to tell Nathan about Jenny being his?" He asked.

Peyton eyes showed no surprise, she had already been filled in by Brooke, but Nathan's connection to Jenny was not going anywhere outside their circle. "You did what you thought was right…Sure, maybe if you had told him in the first place things would be different, but really Jake we all know that it would something bad…if Dan had found out…."

Jake simply nodded to himself. She had a point. The two continue talking, the subject changing to Peyton's internship, and which college scholarship Jake was going to accept.

Eventually Peyton headed out, and Jake found himself alone with his daughter. As he got her ready for bed he wondered, now that Nathan knew what would happen. It could never go back to how it was. Even if Nathan ignored her it would be different, because he knew. And what if he tried to step up, and decided….no, he did not believe that Nathan would ever be that cruel to try and take Jenny away from him. Still, Nathan possible responses weighed on his mind.

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	11. Reasons to Leave and Stay

_**Chapter 11: Reason to Leave and Stay**_

Nathan had made it two days without doing anything rash. He had also gone two days without doing anything wise. He wanted to talk to both Haley and Jake, but was afraid. He wanted time with Jenny, but was afraid of how the little girl would respond. He was human, he had been afraid before, but this was more than he had ever been used to. And still he stayed. For two days.

He grabbed the stuff he had set back on the shelf, threw them into the bag. Grabbing only one other bag he tossed his clothes in. Wrote a short note, but trashed it…no sense it trying to justify the unforgivable. He simply found the few items he had purchased. Taking the stuffed basketball he made a small tag, addressing it to his son, and he addressed another tag to Jenny and put it on the teddy bear had found. He put both items on the kitchen table. Grabbed his bags and headed out. Throwing the bags into the back of the car, he ran back into the house to retrieve the cell phone charger he had forgotten. He was half way back down the stairs when his cell phone went off.

"Hello," He answered, forgetting to check the ID.

"Nathan." Haley's voice came across the line to Nathan's surprise. "I need you."

"Hales? Are you okay?"

He could hear the sharp intake of her breath and his heartbreak increased out of worry for her. Her voice came across scared herself, "Brooke went to hang out with Lucas and Peyton and Mouth...and they're in a movie…my water broke…I need you to drive me to the hospital."

Nathan went into action, he reassured her the entire time on the phone while he drove over to the apartment. He helped her into the car when he arrived.

"It's going to be okay," He repeated another of times as he drove, slightly over the speed limit to the doors of the hospital.

The entire night she let him help her, even after Brooke and the rest of the group showed up. The entire night he held her hand as she screamed until the baby was born.

"Here you go mom, dad." The doctor said, handing the baby boy to his mother first.

Haley held him in awe, "Hi there. I'm your mommy," She looked at Nathan, "And this is your daddy. Welcome to the world, James Lucas Scott." She offered the baby to Nathan who took it in his own awe. He held Jamie until Haley had fallen asleep, and only gave him up when the nurses took him for a few moments bring his son back in a onesie and in a small bed to stay for a little while in the same room as Haley. Nathan stayed in the room, partially out of avoiding Brooke, but because he couldn't stay away from Jamie.

The words Haley had told their son, had lingered in a strange haunting way. _Welcome to the world._ And what a world he a let his son been born into.

"You're not going to leave." Haley's voice, freshly awake, broke into the room from behind where he stood over the son. It was a demand, a request, a fact. "You're not going to leave him."

He turned from the sleeping baby. "No."

"I saw your bags in the back of the car."

He shook his head, "I was…I thought it would be better for all of you if I left. But after tonight after seeing him…I can't."

"Good."

He let a few moments pass between them. He took a deep breath.

"Haley…I still love you."

"I know." She whispered, and saw his hopeful face. "I still love you, too. And we'll always love each other…but our marriage…"

"Haley…" He started.

"No. Nathan, I've thought about nothing else for the last couple of days. It wouldn't be right…and it wouldn't be fair to any of us, and especially to Jamie…being together…we've both grown…maybe now we'll get the chance…"

Jamie began to stir and Nathan went to pick him up. As he laid the baby in one of Haley's arm, her other hand found his retreating hand. She held it for a few moments, looking at him until he nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow…" he told her, letting go of her hand.

It wasn't blatantly obvious where he was head until he raised his hand to knock on the door. He wasn't really surprised that he had brought himself here. On the other hand Jake's face couldn't hide his surprise. Instead he just stepped aside and allowed Nathan to walk in. Nathan walked to where Jenny sat playing with some dolls, he sat in front of her and Jake silently watched the pair. Jenny seemed un-phased by Nathan's presence, simply pushed herself onto her feet. She grabbed one of her dolls and offered it Nathan, who carefully accepted it.

"That's her favorite." Jake finally voiced, taking a seat on the couch not far from where Nathan sat.

"Her first word was actually 'more'…her first step was when we were visiting my grandfather, the dog kept moving away from her so she decided to chase him…She won't usually go to sleep without a story or a song…my dad got her hooked on Jeopardy, and she gets upset if anyone turns it off before its over. She has no tolerance for Barney or Sesame Street…her favorite foods are peaches and macaroni 'n' cheese…she throws her chicken nuggets, I guess she's not that fond of them." Jake stopped afraid of bombarding Nathan with information.

Nathan nodded, "And she has a little brother. James Lucas Scott…Jamie." He added not looking at Jake.

Jenny made her way back to Nathan and sat in lap. She took the doll she had handed him earlier and started gibbering about something. She leaned forward grabbing a book off the floor. She twisted around and gave it to him. As he took the book she laid her head against his chest, reading for the story. By the time Nathan had gotten halfway through the Dr. Suess collection he looked down to find her fast asleep in his lap. He gently shifted her in his arm, so that he head was on his shoulder. She sleepily readjusted her arm around the other side of his neck. Carefully he got up, and Jake led him to the room he and Jenny shared. Nathan laid her in the bed, taking a moment to look at her while she slept, before meeting Jake in the hallway.

He wanted to just leave, but like with Haley, he knew there were some things he needed to say.

"I was going to leave. I had the bags in the car, and I was ready to clear out. Not forever, but to clear my head. But after seeing Jamie, running isn't the answer." He paused for a few moments, "Jake, I'm gonna be here for her."

"I know." Jake confirmed.

With that simple statement Nathan went out the door.

Xxxx

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	12. Reasons to Return

Five Years Later

"I'm coming." Nathan shouted from the back of his apartment. They were right on time. He smiled as he approached, as he heard the two excited voices on the other side. Without much more hesitation he opened the door, knowing to step to the side to allow his seven year old daughter and five year old son to fly in.

He looked up, "Haley!" He tried to hide his surprise. "I thought it was Jake's turn."

There was no fooling her, but she was too gracious to acknowledge that she had caught his tone, "Yeah, but I offered, he was a little preoccupied," But she didn't clarify any further before to turning to the kids, "Why don't you guys go unpack." She waited until they left before crossing her arms, and they stood there for an awkward moment putting Nathan on guard. Things between the two of them hadn't been awkward since the early days after their divorce.

"How's Mark?" Nathan asked, trying to guess the source of this tension, but was shooting in the dark with Haley's boyfriend. He had been cautious of the man at first, but had warmed up to Lucas' writer friend in the two years Haley had been seeing him.

"He's good." She confirmed that he his guess had indeed been wrong, "We're going to move into the house in Tree Hill while you have Jamie for the summer." Nathan nodded, this was nothing new.

"How's Jake…and what's his face…Colby?" Nathan nearly mumbled.

"Jake and _Cody _broke up a while ago…about a month."

Nathan looked around, avoiding eye contact with Haley, "He never said anything."

The sound of laughter from the kids rippled through the apartment and Haley sighed, "Okay," She slapped her hands against her lap, "I actually brought the kids because I wanted to talk to you." She paused cautiously, "We're….well, I'm worried about you, Nathan."

Nathan let out a laugh, "Haley, what is there to worry about? I've graduated college, I'm starting the NBA. I've kept my promise and I'm kids lives…" He became serious, "And I liked to think I've fixed things with you and Jake."

"You know for a while after we split up I thoughts you were acting out of guilt. You said you did want to have to choose between, but you still want Jake…"

"Haley."

"Don't Haley me. You haven't seen anyone since we divorced. You know I moved on, you can too."

"Haley." His tone deepened a little bit, casing her to throw her hands into the air.

"I'm just saying, you haven't dated, Jake hasn't been with anyone longer than a couple months. And even if I'm on the completely wrong track, you two haven't talked about it…you and me, we ended things on our own terms. Maybe not the way we wanted , but you two just ended without warning."

The kids finally ran back into the living room, and Haley was distracted long enough to say good-bye to them. On her way out the door she reminded him, "Think about it, okay?"

Nathan forced a laugh, but didn't think much of it until it was bedtime a couple days later. He loved the summer because it was the off season and he got the most time with his kids. Before Jenny and Jamie he would have surprised himself in admitting that his favorite time of the day was bedtime, reading a story, this time chosen by Jenny.

"The end." Nathan closed the book to protest by kids who were sitting on either side. "Hey, I know we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together since I moved, but we have all summer to read as many books as you guys want okay? Its time fore bed."

He tucked them both into bed and had made it an hour into late night television before he heard the door open. Jenny appeared in the living room and Nathan turned off the television. "What's the matter, princess?"

"I can't sleep."

"Come here." He patted the space next to him, and was treated to a hint of a smile for not sending her straight back to bed. "What's the matter?"

"Papa's alone." She whispered. "He and Cody broke up."

"I heard." He didn't know what to say. She had gone through a couple of Jake's other break up, and Jake always took the reigns on those questions.

"They yelled a lot."

"You were there?" He asked, a little upset that Jake had let her witness it.

"I was in my room, but they were really loud. Daddy," She paused to look up at him, "What does 'stringing me along' mean?"

Confused he answered, "It means telling someone that you need their help with something so they stay with you and you don't really need their help."

"Cody said Papa was stringing him along and that it wasn't fair to him because Papa still loves you."

"Me?" There was some sense of happiness in Nathan's head he quickly pushed aside. They had a past, he reminded himself. "What did Papa say?" He asked in spite of himself.

"He said he that it didn't matter because you didn't love him back. I don't believe that, Daddy." Jenny said defiantly. "You still love Papa right?"

"Of course I love your Papa." Nathan whispered, but fearing where this conversation might lead he changed the subject, "Why don't you try to go to bed again?"

She nodded and hopped off the couch with one final thought, "I think you need to tell Papa you still love him."

Nathan smiled at her retreating figure, but on the inside he had begun the war with himself. It had taken himself five years to get to this point, where he felt comfortable with himself again, like had forgiven himself. And him, Haley, and Jake had gone through a lot to a point where they were friends despite the situation, he didn't want to ruin that. And he didn't want anyone to think he was choosing one over the other, he didn't want one of his kids feel more important than the other.

He picked the phone up, hit the speed dial, and waited for Haley's voice to come on the line. There was barely time to say 'hello' before he started, "You're right but I can't do that to Jamie and Jenny. You saw what happen to Lucas when Dan picked me over him."

"Don't even go there, Nathan." She interrupted, "You're not your father. I'm not going to feel jaded, and neither will Jamie. Nathan you skipped a week's worth of classes when he had the flu, you spend time with him, and that is much more than Dan Scott will ever be given credit for. Nathan you don't need my permission to love Jake, okay?"

Nathan hung up and leaned his head back. He looked at the clock, and reasoned with himself. It was too late the kids where sleeping. A squeal from down the hallway discredited one of his theories so in ten minutes time he had both the kids in the back of his car in their booster seats, and was driving the familiar highway. He drove in disbelief at his own actions. What he had done with Jake was supposed to be a phase, a secret they would push to the back burner. But then Jenny had happened, and the video had came out, and now he was driving an hour to tell him the truth.

The light in the living room was still on when Nathan pulled in front of the small house. Jenny still hadn't manage to fall asleep but Jamie had to be carried as Nathan banged on the door. As the door opened the words left Nathan's mouth as he was met with Jake's disbelief.

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

"Uh-um," Nathan began to stutter, "Jenny couldn't sleep." He blurted, "Can I come in?"

Jake stepped aside to let the trio in, "So you drove down here, at night because she couldn't sleep?"

"No." Nathan tried to explain, "It's Haley fault, she…"

"Now its Haley's fault…"

"Jake, shut up," Nathan kept his voice low to prevent the five year old from waking up instead he had taken a step towards Jake, "It's taken me forever to say this, but.." Instead of stuttering over the words, he crashed his mouth in Jake's.

**Epilogue--Another Five and a half years later**

"I'm coming." Nathan shouts from the back of the large house he was able to purchase from his earnings, as he approaches the front door he shouts up the stairs, "Jenny, they're here. Are you ready?"

The sound of the twelve year old coming down the stairs thunders across the foyer as he opens the door. Haley stands there with a two year old awkwardly on her hip, her baby bump stick out of the winter coat she's wearing.

The ten year old Jamie crashes a hug into his father before spotting his sister and running off with her. Nathan turns back to Haley and takes the toddler off her hands, "Where's your husband?"

"Helping your brother and Peyton get unstuck, why did we pick your house to celebrate at this year?"

"Well I'm sorry we actually get winter, but if things go well we might be making our way back east by summer." He smiled letting her in on news he had just heard.

"That's exciting." Haley looked behind him, "Speaking of husbands, where's yours?"

Nathan laughed at her segue, "He's in the kitchen, we just finished making dinner. I should probably head back there before he eats everything on his own."

"Nathan Scott-Jagielski," Jake voice came from the living room entrance, "I heard that." Jake appeared, waddling in a shirt that was failing to cover his own baby bump. He greeted Haley as the others made it to the front door. Nathan let Haley and Mark's daughter run off with his niece so he could greet his brother. They stood there for at least twenty minutes catching up when both Haley and Jake requested a seat.

"Haley's having another girl right?" Mark nodded in reply to Peyton's question as they moved to the living room. "Have you found out what your having?"

Jake exchanged looks with Nathan, as they sat down next to each other, hands instantly meeting. "I think we should wait for Brooke and Mouth."

"Why are you waiting for us?" The voice appeared in the door way.

"The McFaddens." Peyton teased even if the pair were only neighbors in New York. "Making an entrance as always."

"Ha-ha. P. Scott. So why were you waiting for us?" She asked again.

Nathan squeezed Jake's hand. "We found out we're having a…"

"A boy" Jake spoke at the same time Nathan said, "A girl."

The group stared, "Twins?"

"No, no." Nathan stomped that quickly.

Lucas smirked, "You're not telling us are you?"

Jake shook his head. "We wanted to keep it a secret."

"Well we all know how well those work out for you." Brooke blurted out, and for a second there was quiet before the adults began to laugh and Haley joined the teasing, "As long as they don't involve a camera they should be good this time."

**

* * *

****Okay, so at first this wasn't how I wanted his to turn out, but now I enjoy it. I think it's the best way to wrap this up.**

**Yep, its over. After thinking long and hard about it, I decided I was done with it but didn't want to leave you guys with no conclusion. So I want to thank you all for sticking by this story and pestering me til I updated. I hope you all enjoyed this final update.**


End file.
